The Monster You Made Me
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Hellboy doesn't like the new addition the Professor brings to the BPRD, but doesn't know she's a connection to his past. A threat against Hellboy rises, and all hell breaks loose. The big question is, what makes a monster, and what makes a man? AUMovieverse OCXHB slight LizXHB rated M for language, adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1: Hero Let Down

_**So guys this is the re-write of the fic Legacy which has gotten changed to The Monster you Made Me. So, I basically changed a few things and combined the first two chapters. Then I'm going to continue on from there with stuff you haven't seen yet! I hope you guys enjoy this new version, and review to let me know how you like it!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amelia and the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hero Let Down**

* * *

_**What makes a monster a monster, and what makes someone human? Is it the exterior what everyone can plainly see, or is it the inside you must dig to? What qualities make you human, and what makes you worthy to be called as such? How far gone must you be until you are no longer human, but monster? I never really thought about it, and even if I had what qualified me to make the judgments? It's a difficult question to ask someone. Who is the monster, and who is the man? I never thought that one day the monster could be me.**_

* * *

Amelia Winhart sighed as she settled the last of her bags near the door with another tug at her turtle neck. She looked back at her grandmother with a frown, and walked back to her taking her tiny weathered hands in her own.

"Nanna, you're sure you'll be alright here alone? I don't know if I'll be able to come back." Her wistful blue eyes looked back up into Amelia's mossy green ones with a smile. She nodded and pat her cheek softly as if nothing bothered her.

"Of course Melly, this new job will be good for you. Your old gram will be fine." Amelia smiled half-heartedly at her grandmother's reply.

She frowned at the thought that the strong World War II nurse was no longer as active as she used to be. The thought of leaving her alone made Amelia uneasy, but this new job prospect couldn't be passed up. It paid well enough for her to provide for her grandmother who was starting to wither away.

"Do you need anything before I go Nanna?" The older woman shook her head with a soft smile stroking Amelia's brown hair lovingly.

"I'll be fine. Your uncle Rolph will be back from the market soon. Take care Melly you hear me?" The younger woman nodded with misty eyes as her uncle walked in through the door with a slight narrow of the eyes, and a biting remark as her farewell.

"Aren't you late for your fancy new job Amelia?"

* * *

She just watched the outside world pass by quickly with her head against the window. Her eyelids were heavy from the sleep she deprived herself of the night before. She felt the cab slow as they were approaching their destination. She picked her head up and cleared the window from its fogginess, and looked outside it as the cab came to a complete stop. She instantly became bewildered as she saw they were in front of a waste management building. She looked to the cab driver in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Are you sure you have the right address? This can't be right." He nodded with an equally annoyed tone.

"I'm sure lady, now pay up. I got work to do!"

She got out of the cab with a roll of her eyes, and waited for the driver to take out all of her belongings. She stood in front of the gates of the building and watched as the cab drove away leaving her in the chilly, foggy air. She walked up to the gate and analyzed her surroundings and saw what looked like a buzzer. She walked up to it and pressed the button giving an impatient sigh. She heard a voice come from the box making her jump, and she answered after recovering from the scare.

"I'm Amelia Winhart, I was told to come to this location for a job offer." The voice responded and a retinal scanner of sorts protruded out of the box and blinded her for a second. The gates opened and she walked in. She looked around in slight vexation wondering why she was at a waste management building in the first place.

She was taken from her thoughts as she heard the voice of the man at the front desk.

"Three steps forward miss." She complied and as she felt the floor begin to sink beneath her she let out a squeak. She saw the man from the desk smirk at her reaction. She was tense and getting more nervous by the second. As the floor beneath her stopped moving she saw nothing but chrome. She looked around at the chrome walls and stepped off the platform and looked around until she saw a man with light brown hair and eyes.

He was dressed in a work suit and had an earpiece in his ear. He smiled to her and walked up with his hand outstretched.

"Amelia Winhart? I'm Agent John Myers and welcome to the B.P.R.D, otherwise known as the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I assume you've accepted our offer?" Amelia shook his hand and nodded her eyes still scanning the chrome walls. He smiled and signaled her to follow and she complied with his request. As her awe at the hidden place began to fade she looked to Myers and tucked a lock of light brown hair behind her ear.

"So Agent Myers, what exactly is the B.P.R.D? The last I heard it wasn't supposed to exist."

Myers looked back and smiled to her as they entered a study that unlike the other halls was not chrome.

"You can say we are a secret organization, but we are anything but bad. What do you think about the paranormal, Ms. Winhart?" She looked at him strangely and then shrugged.

"I don't think about it much. I prefer not to spend my life worrying about ghosts and such." He smirked a bit as he looked toward the large tank of water to their right her gaze followed his.

She went into immediate shock as she saw the amphibian like man floating in the tank before her. She went into even more shock as it spoke to her with its hand pressed against the glass.

"Amelia Winifred Winhart, age 22, December 3rd, your grandmother was a World War II nurse. Welcome." She looked shocked as she turned back to Myers with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

"How did it know that?" Myers looked to her with a stern eye, and this made her shrink back slightly from his gaze.

"He not it Ms. Winhart."

She nodded and looked toward the fish man again and analyzed him.

"What's his...?" She was cut off by the fish man and her attention immediately went to him.

"Abraham Sapien, pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Winhart." She shook her head and continued to look into his glassy, fish-like eyes.

"This is so unreal. Um, the pleasure's all mine Abraham."

She looked back to Myers a bewildered look upon her face, and slight fear in her eyes.

"So you mean to tell me all those legends, myths, superstitions, they're all true? There are unicorns, fairies, and leprechauns running around?" Myers chuckled and nodded giving a hand gesture to show he wasn't sure about her examples.

"To every story there is a seed of truth. Although, I'm not sure about the unicorns and everything else you said." She was trying to process the information, and finding it hard to fully comprehend that the things she was seeing were real. She switched her gaze back and forth between Myers and Abe pinching herself to make sure it was truly real.

"So, again, what _exactly_ is the B.P.R.D Agent Myers?" He walked closer to her and then looked from Abe to her.

"Well, as a wise man once told me on _my_ first day-'There are things that go bump in the night Ms. Winhart, we're the ones who bump back.' "

She nodded slowly letting all the new information sink in. She fell into a plush chair holding her forehead before she heard a new voice in the cozy study making her jump.

"Did you have no information about the paranormal world before you came here Ms. Winhart?" She looked over to an old man walking down a winding staircase in the back of the room. She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head.

"It's all a bit much to take in at once. I've heard stories, but I never thought they were real." The older man put out his hand shaking hers.

"I am Professor Trevor Broom. Ms. Winhart I was a very good friend of your grandmothers. Am I to believe she never told you any stories of the paranormal variety?" Amelia looked up at him with confusion for a second before giving a scoff.

"You mean those stories about Hellboy? I used to fall asleep to those stories, but I stopped believing them years ago Mr-Professor Broom." The professor smirked slightly, and gave a look to agent Meyers making her moss green eyes go wide. "Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me he's _real_? Hellboy is real?" The older man had a knowing smile on his face that made Amelia uneasy, and slightly nervous to find that the object of her bedtime stories was alive and real.

"Why do you think I picked you for this job Ms. Winhart? As far as I am concerned you are a trusted friend. I also believe you to be an open-minded individual. Was I wrong?"

"I am, but this is a lot to take in. What job do I have exactly Professor?" She felt herself becoming nervous as she saw the smile on Myers's face. The Professor gestured for her to exit the door and she did so entering the chrome hallways once again. He walked beside her and explained a few things to her then getting to her job.

"Well _Agent_ Winhart, you were on my list of people best suited for this job." Agent Meyers spoke again giving her a soft smile easing her nerves slightly.

"You are going to have the job I had my first time here. You are going to be the nanny, chef, and best friend of one of our 'guests' here at the B.P.R.D."

She stopped as they did when they reached a door that looked like the safe to a bank. He unlocked it with a weird key letting the thick steel door open to reveal a room. She walked in after Myers and saw papers strewn across the floor along with Red Bull cans and cats. She picked up a cat that rubbed against her leg, and waited for the surprise of what the thick door kept in. Her attention was fixated on the cat and she jumped as she heard a deep voice from within the room.

"Hey Myers who's the girl?" Amelia looked up slowly and stopped as she spotted a red torso. She put the cat down and slowly looked up the rest of the way letting out a gasp.

"Holy crap, it's Hellboy. It's actually Hellboy!" Hellboy looked down to her with stern eyes as Myers answered him.

"This is Amelia Winhart and she's taking my old job Red." He narrowed his eyes to her and she noticed the cigar in his mouth as he blew a puff of poison in to her face. She turned and noticed that the Professor hadn't joined them in Hellboy's room, and she silently wished he had been with her. She waved the smoke away from her face and coughed a bit. She looked angrily up at the big red man. Her jaw dropped at the statement that came from Hellboy's mouth soon after.

"Don't need her. Send her back from where she came from." She looked from Myers to Hellboy and back with confused eyes.

"He hates change, don't worry he'll get used to you." She just nodded and sighed letting the statement pass. She had always been taught not to heed the hurtful words of others from her grandmother and so decided to apply it here. A feeling in her stomach told her that she was going to be enduring a bit of this from now on.

* * *

Amelia took a breath as she unlocked the huge metal door and pushed the little cart of food through it. She looked to the sleeping Hellboy whose tail twitched slightly in his sleep. She walked to the bed and sighed tapping her foot slightly.

"Hellboy, time to wake up." She received a loud snore in response to her statement making her roll her eyes. She grabbed the small whistle that was in her pocket just for a situation like this one. She took a deep breath pressing the whistle to her lips and blew making it release a shrill scream.

She jumped in surprise as the big red male fell to the floor in surprise from the loud sound with a pounding thud. She regained her composure and feigned stringency, her eyebrow raised and foot tapping softly against the chrome floor. Her eyes portrayed her falter as Hellboy looked at her with blazing golden eyes from the cold ground. She cleared her throat when he began to speak.  
"What the..."  
"It's time to get up. You have pancakes coming" She smirked inwardly as she spotted the dumb founded look on Hellboy's features.

She turned on her heel and walked out of his room the door closing behind her. She let out the breath she had been holding in the entire time and looked down at her shaking hands. She closed her eyes for a second as she walked back to the kitchen where her other cart for Hellboy awaited her. She felt herself collide with another body and looked up at Agent Clay.  
"You okay there Ms. Winhart or should I say Agent Winhart?" She stammered a bit over her words and took a breath before looking back at him.  
"Excuse me. Yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I just had my first encounter with Hellboy on the job."

Clay chuckled a bit and pat the women on the shoulder lightly.  
"Sounds like Red all right. Don't worry he'll get used to you eventually." Amelia nodded and sighed looking at her watch and straightening out her new uniform.  
"Well I'd better get that breakfast to him before he has any other reasons to hate me." Clay chuckled again as she gave him a curt wave and walked off to the kitchen to retrieve her breakfast cart.

When she entered the room again she tried to avoid the burning eyes she felt on her. She visibly shuddered as she remembered the feeling that they had shot through her earlier. She had felt like they were boring into her soul peeling away her facade. She broke from within herself as she felt the touch of one of the wandering cats against her leg. She tilted her head to the side and wondered if it would be to forward to pick it up. She ignored her nagging thoughts as the cat jumped up onto the cart in front of her. She picked it up and scratched under its chin lightly making it emit a loud purr.

"Sorry kitty this food isn't for you, but I'll be more than happy to bring you something." She leaned down and let the cat jump from her arms gracefully. She mentally took a breath as she looked up to Hellboy and ignored his stare to ask him a question. "Do you need anything else?" He seemed inwardly impressed at her gall and answered her with a bout of surliness.  
"Not from you _miss."_She narrowed her eyes at him for a second then settled all her weight on her right foot.

"Look my name is Amelia, I'd prefer you call me by my name. I'm gonna be doing this job whether you want me to or not, and I'm not doing it to please you. I'd actually appreciate it if you didn't give me any trouble." She gulped as he got up from his sitting position on the bed. His size was intimidating and made her shrink back as he approached the cart. His hand moved forward and the only thing that kept her from flinching was the fact that she was a woman, and she was certain her would never harm a women. He chewed on a pancake as he looked at her intimidating her even further.

His golden eyes were like fire, scorching the walls that her own moss green eyes held.  
"Well then you're doing the wrong job. What makes you special enough to push my pamcakes _miss_?" Amelia smirked slightly at the fact that he had just mispronounced the word pancakes ignoring the biting tone of his voice, and that her grandmother had mentioned the 'pamcakes' in her stories. She was severely disappointed that the Hellboy from her childhood turned out to be such an ass, and felt sort of like a hero of hers had just run over her puppy.  
"Did you seriously just say pamcakes?" He moved closer to her his eyes narrowing, and making her flinch back to avoid the burning golden gaze. He let out a chuckle which made Amelia turn around and take the Baby Ruths Professor Broom had given her out of her skirt pocket and throw them at Hellboy's chest embarrassed by her actions.

"You really can't stand me being here can you? Meyers said you didn't like change, but he didn't say how much of an ass you would be about it!" She glared at him clearly angry at his blatant attempts to intimidate her. He just looked fiercely back at her having no qualms about voicing his distaste for the new employee.

"Well then maybe you should go back to doing whatever it was before you got here. I don't need'ya." She glared at him her fear ebbing away slowly at his harsh treatment and words.

"Well then I guess if you need something else, get it yourself you big baby!" She stormed out of the room the heavy door closing behind her.

* * *

Hellboy let out a laugh as he picked up the Baby Ruth from the floor after Amelia had stormed out. He bit off the first half of the candy bar replaying his first victory against the new girl. She had been almost too easy to get a rise out of, and he hoped she'd gotten the message that she should leave. As he remembered her face as she threw the candy at him he realized that the look in her eyes had looked so very familiar, like he had seen those hard, colored, eyes somewhere before. Then it hit him that the buried memory of that familiar face saddened him. He lay back on his bed burrowing through his memories trying to find that face again. He couldn't place where he had seen that look before, and it was almost annoying that this girl was on his mind in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not the Hero

**Well I'm finally done revamping, and editing this story, so now it's time for the next part! Hope you guys enjoy the new and improved Legacy which is now called The Monster You Made Me! Remember to review ****guys! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I**** own nothing except Amelia. Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse and Mike Mignolia.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**I'm Not the Hero**

* * *

She wandered down the chrome halls the wheels of the breakfast cart squeaking as she pushed it forward. She took a deep breath as yesterday's events continued to play in her head over and over again. She felt so childish about how she handled the situation, but she just wanted him to accept her. He didn't have to like her; she just wanted to feel like she belonged there. She shook her head as she reached the door. She stopped the cart and walked to the door pulling it open, before going back for the cart and wheeling it into the room. She bit her lip as she spotted the twitching red tail of Hellboy.

She walked to the side of his bed and shook him lightly."Hellboy, wake up time for breakfast." He groaned and she sighed, the vision of those golden eyes boring into her soul making its way to her mind. She decided she'd rather not have to look into his eyes again; they made her feel like she was inferior. She jumped at the sound of an alarm and red lights flashing across the walls. She looked back to Hellboy who had jumped up and seemed fully awake. He walked toward her slipping on a shirt and then tapped her back with his stone hand.

"Well now pipsqueak, they're playing our song. You just gonna stand there?" Amelia held her chest as she followed Hellboy to what seemed to be a garage or hanger of sorts that held a garbage truck, but no smell came from it. Her shoulders slumped as she thought about all the possible situations that could have triggered the alarm, and she didn't want to know what kind of action she would have to take. Agent Meyers was waiting for them and he walked to Amelia with a holster and a friendly smile as if to give her confidence for her first mission with the BPRD.

"We have a situation downtown. Here, you'll need this." She looked down to the weapon and hesitated to grab it and strap it into place on her shoulders. She bit her lip and hoped she wouldn't have to use the weapon this morning. She walked into the back of the truck with Hellboy meeting Abe within it. She sat down and felt herself shiver as she felt the weapon under her arm. She felt the truck start to move and looked to the floor; she was getting sick of all the chrome. She felt Abe staring at her and she knew he could feel her worry with his abilities.

"Agent Winhart are you...?" She cut him off and looked to him fiercely.

"I'm fine Abe." She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly hoping that maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up at home or maybe back at the BPRD. She felt the truck come to a stop and was the last one out of the garbage truck meeting a crowd of other agents. She was next to Hellboy as they were briefed on the situation she only felt her worry making her heart pound in her ears.

"Hey Pip you coming or what?"

Her head jerked upwards to look at him with a confused face.

"What? What'd he say? I didn't hear him." Hellboy laughed condescendingly handing her an ear piece and a locater belt.

"Just wait for me to get the job done Pip. I'll show you how it's done." Amelia sighed frustrated and shook her head putting on the equipment.

"Okay everyone locater's on." Amelia heard from the ear piece and searched for a button on her belt franticly.

Hellboy pushed the oval shape on the side of her belt making a white light turn on. She cleared her throat and pulled her hair into a ponytail before looking up at Hellboy.

"Um, thanks." He shook his head and walked over to Abe with her in tow. They found Abe at one of the doors of the library, and his hand was against the door as if feeling what was inside.

"There are four of them they're in the deeper levels."

"What exactly are _they_ Abe?"

Hellboy took out his gun making Amelia stumble back slightly as he walked through the doors with a few parting words.

"Don't worry about it, because only _I'm_ going in." Amelia felt a weird feeling crawl into her gut as Hellboy walked into the grand library alone.

"No one is going to go with him?" Abe was searching amongst his books trying to find what he was looking for as he shook his head at her question.

"He likes it that way. The lone wolf thing." She shook her head as well making a slight face at the demon's stubbornness and pride.

"And here I thought he was only difficult when it came to new people."

Amelia rolled her eyes suddenly seeing a figure in the shadows near the east wall, and interrupting Abe's defense of Hellboy by speaking into her communicator.

"He will get used to you, and he may be difficult…"

"I'm seeing something near the east wall and heading in. I'm going in to check it out. I'm bringing Abe with." She could here Hellboy scoff on the channel, and made her lips tighten into a thin line.

"Don't do me any favors Pip, and learn the codenames kid. You sound ridiculous." She looked to Abe confused and he whispered the code names to her making her roll her eyes again.

"Okay, I'm heading in, and taking Blue with me." She and Abe headed into the library making her take out a flashlight.

She kept herself cautious and listened intently, drowning out the sound of her own steps as well as Abe's. Amelia whirled around as she felt a presence near them pointing her flashlight in the spot, and starting to feel fear makes its way into her. She heard the slam of a book on the ground and looked to the direction and walked forward toward the noise softly. She hadn't noticed that Abe was no longer behind her before she stepped back bumping into something making her panic slightly before seeing it was Hellboy.

"You're probably gonna need that gun kid. You think you might take it out anytime soon?" Amelia sighed and pulled the cold weapon from under her arm making her skin run cold at the familiar feeling of the deadly weapon in her hands.

"Where's Blue? Abe can you hear me? Are you sensing anything useful?" She was calmed slightly after hearing his voice and knowing he was alright.

"It seems you were right to come in after Red. They wanted someone alone, or at least that's what I'm sure I sensed." Amelia looked to Hellboy with a smirk spinning around suddenly at the sound of footsteps with her gun pointed expertly in the direction she heard the sound. She turned back after seeing nothing and her hands shaking ever so softly as she held the gun in her fingers.

"Then I thinks it's best we stay together. Where are you Blue?" She waited for Abe to find them, and wiped her forehead of nervous perspiration. They continued forward through the dark library her hands shaking the entire time. Amelia gulped and walked behind them, Hellboy looked at her ever so often as if she couldn't do her job. She bit her lip as her heart pounded hard in her chest with the weapon in her hand trying to write off every little noise as nothing important.

She saw a shadow in one of the aisles and halted pointing her light down it and seeing the book that had fallen earlier.

"You okay Pip? If you're too scared you can back out now, and no one would blame ya." Amelia growled and sucked her teeth.

"No, I'm fine just heard something over here. Stay close." She shone her flashlight over the shelves and down to the fallen book, Edgar Allen Poe. She stepped over the book her heels clicking on the marble floor she heard footsteps and stopped. She shone her light around various spots in the narrow aisle. She turned around slowly coming face to face with Abe making her jump and her adrenaline start to pump.

She let out a small squeak and held her chest.

"I'm sorry I startled you Agent Winhart." She shook her head catching her breathe.

"It's fine Abe. I haven't found anything. I keep hearing noises, but I'm not seeing anything of significance." Abe nodded and held up his hand as if he was feeling the air for something she couldn't see.

"They're gone; I'm guessing they found out you and I were here." Amelia sighed and placed her gun in the holster, her hands still wouldn't stop their shaking. Abe looked to her through his blue, glass-like eyes; she could see knowledge in those strange eyes.

"What is it? Did you sense anything else?" Abe shook his head looking intently at Amelia as if he was studying her, it made her uneasy.

"You have an aversion to guns, don't you Agent Winhart?" Amelia's jaw dropped and she stuttered her heart starting to beat fast again. She pushed past Abe to the larger aisle shaking her head furiously.

"No, why would I be scared of guns? That's stupid, your reading is wrong." Abe followed behind her his voice stayed soft and sure as he spoke to her.

"I didn't use my abilities on you agent Winhart."

Amelia blocked it out walking out of the building walking past Hellboy and into the garbage truck sitting down wringing her shaking hands. She willed for it to go away with all her strength, and wondered why after all this time she still couldn't perform as she could before. She jerked her head up as she heard the familiar heavy steps as Hellboy entered the truck with Abe, and a bit of an annoyed look on his face. She wanted to be anywhere but near Abe at the moment, and she felt guilt in her stomach for thinking such a thought immediately after that. Hellboy snapped her out of her stupor with more biting words to make her feel ostracized.

"You know, usually after parties all the agents help clean up. Wheel in my guns would ya?" Amelia cleared her throat and got up not looking directly into Hellboy's eyes. She decided the sting of offense was worth the save, and the time away from Abe's wise eyes.

"Uh, sure sorry didn't know that was part of my job description."

Amelia walked outside quickly her hands still had a slight shake to them. She walked up to the case which held Hellboy's unusually large ammunition and 'The Samaritan' as he so affectionately called it. It made her uneasy being near the big weapon, but she closed the case shut and clicked the lock before pushing it on board the disguised garbage truck and into a corner. She dusted off her hands and sighed before standing opposite from Abe. Hellboy chuckled as he lit a cigar and held it between is lips.

"Trouble in paradise Pip?" Amelia knew he was referring to the space between Abe and herself.

She ignored the statement and looked out the window and took a deep breath to stop the shaking of her hands. She tried to shake the haunting thoughts in her head. They had to know about it didn't they? Shouldn't they have seen her sessions of therapy within her file? The incident is what had caused her misfortune after all. They had to have known about her past to have hired her. Why would they hire her after the blemishes that should have struck her from the list? Why did Professor Broom bother to hire someone who wouldn't be able to protect Hellboy when the need arose?

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed in the shadows as they watched the truck disappear from sight slowly with their prize.

"You got away thanks to your little fish boy this time, but we'll get you eventually." Three figures appeared in the shadows with crimson eyes matching the first pair. The first figure turned to the three and growled fiercely and animalistic. "Let's go, we have _your_ failure to explain." The three collectively bowed their heads as they all disappeared into the shadows. Not a sound was left to announce their departure nor any trace to show their time there as if nothing sinister had been thought up at all.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she stood under the shower head letting the warmth of the water calm her muscles. Her eyes were closed against the invading rivulets of water tracing waves down her skin. Her brown hair was strewn across her back sticking to her skin as she let the water wash away her thoughts and worries. She lifted her head and turned off the water little bumps rising on her pale skin. The draft from the air conditioning chilled her skin as she stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. She took the neat pile of fresh clothes and started to dress glad that the locker room was nearly empty. The Bureau could get so quiet when the day's work was over, and everyone was heading to sleep. Amelia was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and made her way out of the locker room drying her hair.

She smiled to a few agents as they passed the sound of her slippers tapping against the floor could actually be heard. She took a deep breath as she looked up at the big door to the Professors study, and pushed them open hoping that the older man was still awake. She could see him turning the pages of Abe's books, and walked to him with a frown on her face.

"Is there something I can help you with Agent Winhart?" Her doubt filled her eyes as she looked to the man gripping the towel on her shoulders tightly.

"Why did you pick me Professor? No doubt there were better candidates on that list with at least FBI experience, and what about Meyers? Hellboy doesn't want me here." Professor Broom looked to her turning the page of the last book.

"Are you asking me this because of your time in job appointed therapy? I picked you because I was sure you could overcome it, and because your grandmother was very dear to both Hellboy and me."

She looked down at her feet, and ran her hands through her hair with a frown.

"Well, I'm not my grandmother Professor, and that's evident in the way Hellboy treats me. If you knew about it then why hire me? I'm his liaison which means there will be times that I have to have his back, and I don't think I can live up to that." He took her hand making her look up at his smiling face.

"You were the right choice Agent Winhart, and often times a hero doesn't think they can do something. Then the moment comes where they have to do just what they thought they couldn't, and it comes effortlessly." She sighed and shook her head to him with sad eyes.

"The only problem with that is that I'm no hero Professor. I don't belong here, and I'm not the only one that thinks so."


	3. Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil

_**Well I'm updating because this fic got some good feedback, and I actually really like where I want this story to go! It would help if you guys reviewed and let me know what your thinking about what you read so far!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amelia and any other OCs. Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignolia and Dark Horse and such.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil

* * *

Amelia looked tiredly up at the plain white ceiling of her bereau appointed room. She rubbed her hand over her face in an attempt to wake herself up, and assure herself she was ready for work. She almost resented her new job for the fact she had to wake up at 4:00 am every morning, but it was a job that never let her grandmother's bank account empty. That was the thought that kept her going, and made her regret telling the Professor that she wasn't the woman for the job. She was hoping that behind his encouraging words he wasn't doubting her as well. She finally threw the covers off herself letting her feet touch the cold Chrome floor. She was sincerly hoping nothing in her living quarters was chrome, but it proved useless because much like everything in the bereau there was a lot of chrome. She headed sluggishly to the shower to start her daily routine.

The wheel to her cart squeaked as she made her way down the now familiar halls to Hellboy's room. She was vaguely reminded that she was also having problems with Abe, and groaned inwardly at the thought. She had only been here for a few days, and already had two of the Bureaus guests angry or upset with her. She had to remember why she was doing this, and apologize to Abe later for what had happened. If she wasn't going to sway Hellboy easily to her side than she could at least patch things up with her one defender. It was decided that after Hellboy's breakfast was served she would go to the study and apologize to Abe as she slid open the heavy metal door. She didn't bother waking the sleeping demon as she set down his meal stopping once her thoughts returned to her conversation with the Professor. She bit softly at the tip of her nail with her thumb against her lips as she let nervousness consume her thoughts.

She hadn't noticed the sleeping Hellboy was no longer asleep, and that he was behind her as she turned around and jumped grabbing at her chest desperately willing her heart to go back to its normal pace.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. You sure make little noise for someone your size." He chuckled tiredly biting at a piece of toast.

"I wish you wouldn't have this job, and yet here you are pipsqueak." She rolled her eyes more worried about Abe and her words with the professor than his attitude with her that would seemingly never change. He looked her over as she almost roboticly put his food down, and rose an eyebrow at her. "You even all in there Pip? You look like crap."

She didn't hear his question as she wheeled out the cart into the hall, and wheeled in the next one. She was too busy thinking about what she would say to Abe once she could make her way to the study to hear what Hellboy had to say. He waved his stone hand in her face startling her out of another stupor, and making her glare at him in annoyance.

"Look I'm sorry I can't drop everything and pay attention to you today Red, but I actually have important stuff on my mind." He was taken aback by her change in attitude, and sat on his bed observing her.

"Important like? What, can't get a date to the dance Friday Pip?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head putting the last bit of Hellboy's food down one of his many TV screens catching her eye.

She walked up to the wall of bright screens looking at the dark haired beauty that was on one of them seemingly pushing a camera away. Amelia tilted her head to the side looking back at Hellboy who was watching her warily.

"Who is she? Someone you know Red?" He took another bit of toast his eye narrowing at her slightly.

"No one you need to worry about Pip. Don't you have stuff to think about?' She looked him over for a second before nodding and walking to her cart.

"Do you need anything else before I go get my own breakfast?" He shook his head leaving her to make her way out of the room for the time being.

* * *

When she made it to the study she was wringing her hands walking up to the tank standing behind Abe's books as she waited for him to surface near the glass. She heard his voice first asking for the pages to be turned, and she complied smiling softly as he made his appearance behind the glass.

"Agent Winhart, did you need something?" She stammered for a bit before taking a deep breath and starting again to apologize.

"I just, wanted to apologize for the way I acted last we spoke. I don't usually act that way, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He looked at her for a second before answering and putting his hand to the glass.

"Apology accepted. There was really no need Agent Winhart. Everyone has their moments, and you'll tell me in your own time." She reciprocated his action putting her hand on the glass over his and nodding to his statement.

She sat with him for a little while turning pages, and talking idly about things until Amelia was reminded of the girl with black hair from Hellboy's TV.

"Abe, was there ever a girl here? An agent maybe with black hair, kinda pale, and brown eyes." He tapped his chin for a second tilting his head slightly in contemplation.

"You must mean Liz. She was a guest here like Hellboy and I at a time. She left us some time ago." She looked to Abe with her mossy green eyes in interest as he spoke she nodded to him hugging her knees to herself from her place on the floor.

"Liz huh? Were she and Hellboy close?" He nodded to her giving flowing gestures of his hands.

"You could say that. They grew up together actually."

* * *

Amelia sat in front of the glowing screen typing away, and going through whatever she could on the newly discovered Elizabeth Sherman. She found out that the girl was a pyrokenetic although she herself didn't like the term, and she had been involved with more than one incident of explosions or wild fires. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock and gasped as she saw the time. She was about a half hour late to serve Hellboy's lunch, and she knew he wouldn't be happy about it. She nearly sprinted the entire way to the kitchen and his room in pure panic. When she opened his door he seemed to be waiting there for her his golden eyes cast to the door. She cleared her throat and started to put his lunch down for him trying her best to seem nonchalant about her tardiness.

She looked back at him watching her with a glare, and quickly turned back to her work.

"You're late Pip...find a date to that dance after all?" She avoided his gaze as she walked back and forth knowing that if he saw her eyes he might see everything with those burning eyes of his.

"Sorry, I was...doing research." He nodded his head making a slight face before standing up, and blocking her way to the table his lunch was perched at.

"What kinda research?" She pushed around him quickly before he could get a good stare going, and she shrugged.

"Just stuff. That girl, she's pretty you know."

He froze in place looking at her as if she knew something she shouldn't, and in this case she just might.

"Yeah, I know. What do you care about her?" Amelia's green eyes met his molten ones for the first time since she came to his room, and a smirk found its way to her lips.

"What would you say if I said I could try and convince her to come back?" He just shrugged giving her a warning look that she was walking thin ice.

"I don't think you could do it Pip. She's smarter than to fall for any tricks you got."

"If I got her to come back would you stop being such a jerk?" She wasn't too pleased with the laugh she got in return for her efforts.

* * *

Amelia walked forward from car she and a group of other agents had been transported in looking up at the familiar library from the last mission. She wasn't quite sure why they were here again, and why Hellboy wasn't present this time given her title as his liaison. She looked over to Clay who was now standing beside her with a slight smile.

"Ready for training newbie?" She shrugged chuckling nervously.

"I don't know. Depends on what kind of training." He pat her shoulder before pointing at the library.

"We're going to re-canvas the place see if those things came back." She rose an eyebrow following the group into the closed library closely behind Clay.

"Then why not bring Hellboy?"

"The chances they did are slim. Just keep your locator on and keep us posted." She nodded walking in behind him, and taking a deep breath before pull her gun out of it's holster, and walking the familiar aisles. She walked into one of the back rooms scanning the rows of books, and trying to keep the shaking in her hands to a minimum. She ran a free hand along a shelve of books feeling at the various dusty spines. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as the lights went out leaving the room completely dark. Hers eyes adjusted slowly as she pointed her gun again turning around every way. A cold hand grasped her wrist twisting it until the gun fell from her fingers as the other was firmly over her mouth bruising the skin.

"You and I both know you're not going to do any damage with that anyway."

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her training found it's way back into her mind. She landed a harsh elbow to her attacker making him back away as she rounded on him with kick. Before she could see his face a harsh punch to her jaw had her falling to the ground. Her face was hot and her vision blurry with a slight metallic taste invading her mouth. She gasped for breath and winced as a foot slammed onto her back.

"Clay..." She gasped out but was silenced by a stomp on her back making her cry out softly.

"Where is he?"

She grit her teeth breathing heavily as the carpeted floor of the room scratched against her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her assailant stomped on her back again with a growl.

"Enough, stop playing dumb and tell me where he is or you just might not make it out alive. You were with him last time!" She growled moving her hand down slowly to press on her locator.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about dumb ass! This is Winhart I'm down in here." The male above her snarled at her sending another punch down at her face before the weight on her back was lifted, and the lights were back on with agents swarming the room around her. Clay was next to her in a second as she was lifting herself off the floor with a groan.

Clay looked up at a couple of agents to shout out an order before putting a hand to Amelia's shoulder.

"Get a medic in here now, and keep looking for the thing!" Amelia shook her head looking at Clay with misty eyes.

"Don't bother, the guy left once I got your attention." Clay looked at her with a questioning gaze as the agents buzzed back and forth around them.

"Guy? You're telling me we're dealing with humans here?" She shrugged wiping a stream of blood from her chin with a sigh and a wince.

"He seemed human enough, but I didn't see his face."

* * *

Amelia sighed as she sat next to the Professor in the black car as it rode down the street. She looked over at Myers in the seat across from them. Her face was set in a frown since the minute she was done in the infirmary and the news had gotten to her. She hadn't spoken since then either making Professor Broom be the one to change that.

"I trust you're feeling alright Agent Winhart?" She looked to her lap, and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. I just hate that I just started and it's already evident I can't do my job." He nodded without saying a word as the car stopped in front of the Bellamie Hospital so she could get out with rushed movements.

She walked up to the gate with the group of agents freezing in her tracks as she saw Hellboy sitting next to the girl Liz who looked uncomfortable with the new company. She tried to bring her anger back to the surface as she stopped Clay and Myers from walking in first. Clay looked her over being cautious with his words.

"You sure you wanna do that Agent Winhart?" She nodded walking passed them with determination.

"Half of my face is black and blue Clay I think I can handle _this_." She walked up to the bench with an annoyed look signaling to the agents outside the gate. "You're ride is here Red."

He looked up with a smirk before he caught a glimpse of her face his smirk falling away completely.

"You got a little something on your face there Pipsqueak. You okay?" She took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose trying not to snap at him.

"You mean this? I'm fine, it's not like I got caught from behind and beat up just to find out the guy I'm supposed to be the liaison of got out while I'm on the job. It's not like this job that I really need is in any danger or anything. This, this is nothing." The two got up going their separate ways as Hellboy made his way to the cars, and Liz made her way back to the hospital doors. Amelia sighed before walking a few steps and calling out to the black haired female.

When Liz looked back she walked up to her shifting uncomfortably.

"It's just Liz." She spoke softly to her making Amelia feel a little less small. She nodded to the other woman holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry this is how we met Liz. I was actually hoping to come talk to you soon before all this. I'm Hellboy's new liaison Amelia Winhart. I was hoping we could talk another time maybe if that's alright?" Liz looked at her hand giving her a short shake before pulling it back, and nodding to her shyly.

"That's fine."

* * *

Amelia stood in the study stick straight feeling like she was back in the academy as the balding man in front of her stared her down.

"So, do you want to tell me what you were doing when he got out?" Amelia cleared her throat looking to him apologetically.

"I was with the other agents sir. Looking at the library that was recently disturbed." He nodded slowly blowing a puff of his cigar to the side.

"Yet, the Professor tells me your the new liaison. Why were you at a scene instead of here watching his every move?" She felt herself starting to sweat looking over at the professor for comfort before explaining herself.

"Well, sir I was trying to learn the other parts of the job. I don't have FBI credentials like most of the agents here sir. I need to learn as much as I can."

He nodded again with the cigar between his teeth reminding her of Hellboy slightly.

"Well why should we keep someone as under qualified as you? Thanks to you I have to come up with another excuse for the sightings." The professor put up a hand entering the conversation on Amelia's behalf.

"Now Tom, be fair. There were other agents on the job to watch Hellboy. Agent Winhart is not at fault here." He stopped for a second and nodded to her gesturing for her to leave.

"Go ahead, but I hope this doesn't happen on your watch. With your current track record you might find yourself expendable." She swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding and leaving the room quickly.

She looked at herself in the reflective chrome of Hellboy's door with fire in her eyes. She was still angry at him, but part of her said this was a test. She needed to prove now that she could do this job better than any agent could, and that started with Hellboy. She opened the door pulling the cart in after herself. She started putting his food on the table quietly shooing away the cats that climbed up to it.

"You still have a chance to run Pip." She stopped then gripping the table tightly her knuckles turning white before she turned on him her lips in a tight line.

"I am not running from anything. I'm gonna do this damn job, and I'm gonna do it better than anyone. Manning is going to regret calling me expendable today, and _you_ are going to tell me the next time you decide to take a field trip. I'm here, and this is where I'm going to stay so get used to it."

She turned on her heel putting the rest of his food down in a hurry before walking out without even looking at him. She was nearly stomping down the halls with new found determination in her eyes fury burning in her gut. Hellboy sat in shock again at how the face had looked so familiar yet so alien. The eyes alight with anger and pain seemed like such far off memories, and yet here they were in front of him. The familiar eyes on someone he didn't know at all, and it suddenly had him questioning like before where he had seen those eyes. It had him wondering to himself if he knew her somehow, and now not getting to know her was out of the question lest his questions be left unanswered. He picked at the food realizing that he now respected her to some extent for her bravery, and that she had earned a notch on the side of him accepting her. Yet, he didn't want to accept her just yet, and he was convinced she had so much more to prove.

Amelia woke up the next day vaguely remembering all the happenings that yesterday brought with it. She got up without hesitation this time, and no questions or doubts present in her mind. She had to erase all her fears or the choice she made would mean nothing, and so she showered and dressed quickly. Her new work heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen to see Clay look at her as if he didn't recognize her.

"Uh, good morning Agent Winhart. You look...different." She shrugged getting everything ready for Hellboy without missing a beat.

"It was time for some changes Clay. I'll see you later." She waved lazily as she walked out and continued on with her work getting quick stares as she made her way through the halls.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked up into another set of the same color, and closed as a head of black hair bowed in respect.

"You've failed again Caleb, and I am growing impatient. The more time you spend playing games with humans the more time the demon's psychic comrade has to discover what we are." Caleb looked back up to his master with a determined gaze his eyes fading to an icy blue.

"Forgive me Lord Melchior. The human was more stubborn than I had anticipated, but I have changed my course of action. We will have The Son of the Fallen One soon." The master looked to him with annoyance making it clear he was not amused or pacified by Caleb's words.

"See to it that we do Caleb. We can not continue to let Anung Un Rama walk free, and if you fail me again you will regret it. I expect no more botched attempts." Caleb nodded standing from his kneeling position on the ground.

"Yes Master."


	4. Chapter 4: The Simple Job

_**So I'm back guys with another chapter of Monster You Made Me! I'm so glad you guys are interested in the story, and that you like it. So happy belated Valentines Day your gift is a new chapter! I'd love to hear from you guys about what you like and think about the chapters!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amelia and any other OCs. Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignolia and Dark Horse and such.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Simple Job**

* * *

Amelia walked into Hellboy's room pulling the cart with her. She could see he was still asleep, and ventured over to a mirror near the back looking at her now healing bruises. They were starting to yellow around the edges, but she could still see subtle fingerprints in her skin. She hadn't bother to try covering them up just choosing to ignore them. It was hard for her to eat or anything that required the movement of the muscles on the left side of her face. One of the many cats meowed up at her rubbing itself on her leg it's large blue eyes meeting hers. She looked back at Hellboy who was still sleeping only taking the feline into her arms once she knew he was still asleep.

"If all of you weren't so cute I wouldn't feel the need to take a break just to pet you."

She walked back over to her cart being as quiet as possible as she put his breakfast down the cat cradled in her other arm with a content purr. The cat let out a loud meow making Amelia jump in surprise. "Quiet kitty or you'll wake your daddy." The cat meowed again as if trying to talk to her. She looked around the room spotting the array of empty bowls on the floor, and figured the creature was hungry. She shrugged finding no harm in feeding the cats while their owner was asleep, and found a bag of food scooping a cup full into all the bowls making every cat wander out of its hiding spot. They all began to let out hungry yowls making her panic the slightest bit only calming when the sound of tiny jaws crunching food replaced them. She was going to walk back out to retrieve the rest of Hellboy's food when the very same cat who started it all was once again rubbing against her leg and pawing at her shoes.

She stopped to pick it up chuckling quietly as it began to paw at her lips. It meowed making her shake her head with a smile. "What is it kitty? I put the food down so now what?" Amelia jumped when she heard Hellboy's voice come from over on the bed.

"That's Trixie, she won't eat unless you mix the dry food with the wet. Spoiled princess." Amelia regained her composure nodding to Hellboy before giving Trixie a scratch under her chin.

"Oh, well I can feed her when I get back with the rest of your food since you're up now." He lifted himself from his bed moving to sit on the edge of it his tail twitching behind him.

"Didn't really have much choice with the noise and all."

Amelia ignored the jab simply letting the cat down before walking back out to retrieve his breakfast, and coming back. She put the remainder of his breakfast down before dusting herself off watching as he lifted a weight in one arm with a cigar already between his teeth.

"Did you need anything else Hellboy?" He looked at her doing a few more curls before letting the heavy dumbbell drop to the ground.

"You know I like this new you even less than the old one. At least the old Pip was fun to talk to." She made a slight face ignoring the comment, and moving to feed Trixie before asking again.

"Did you need anything else Hellboy?" He let out a puff of smoke looking at her a little longer before looking away.

"No."

* * *

It was a few hours later that the alarms rang, and she was in the passenger seat of the garbage truck on her way to another scene. She promised herself that she wouldn't embarrass herself this time around to keep up with her new outlook on her work. She wouldn't be dead weight on this mission, and she would be on an equal plane with the other agents. This job was simple, and she wasn't going to have anymore mess ups. They arrived at the scene in no time, and she jumped out of the truck falling into line with the other agents wheeling out Hellboy's arsenal. Amelia was next to Abe the second she was done, and walked with him as he went about sensing what they were dealing with.

"Is it the same things we've been dealing with recently?" Abe waved his hand slowly in the air, and shook his head to answer Amelia's question.

"No, it's something different. Something that can change form, and it seems to be in a very bad mood today." She nodded crossing her arms, and standing with Abe as Hellboy went on his way to dealing with whatever was causing the trouble. It took nearly twenty to thirty minutes for something to happen to make Amelia jump into action.

"That thing is heading outside toward you guys so look alive!" She heard Hellboy's voice in her ear and pulled out her gun her hands shaking as she ran toward the noise. She froze as she saw a figure running in her direction that looked utterly human. She lifted her gun aiming directly at the figure but found that she couldn't pull the trigger. Whatever it was looked human, and although it also looked rabid she couldn't bring herself to kill it. Her worst nightmare was in her face, and she couldn't gather up the strength to face it.

She heard a shot ring out, and the figure fell to the ground twitching slightly. She saw Hellboy in the distance with the Samaritan pointed and smoking. Her hands were shaking even more now, and she slightly registered that there was blood on her face. Hellboy walked up to her with a stern stare narrowing his eyes as he saw that she wasn't moving. He was next to her when he finally said something to her.

"What the hell Pipsqueak? You were almost shifter chow, and you just stood there!" She blinked, and she could see her hands shaking more than they had in the past. She shook her head starting to breath heavy.

"I can't. It looked like a person. It was a person, and I couldn't."

He looked at her in confusion, and pushed her gun down slowly taking it out of her hands.

"You don't look so good. You okay Pip?" She shook her head wiping at her face franticly trying to get the blood off of her.

"There's blood, why is there so much blood? Why isn't it coming off?" Hellboy looked around grabbing at her shoulder, and leading her back to the group.

"Pip you're alright come on. Let's get you back to the truck." He sat her in the back of the truck before going to tell the other agents where the body of the monster was, and starting the clean up.

The ride back was quiet, and it was Abe who inquired about her second incident with her gun.

"Amelia, are you alright? You seem to have had an anxiety attack." She looked up at him shaking her head pushing at her hair.

"I can't-I can't shoot. It's why they took me off the force. After the incident I couldn't even look at a gun without freaking out." Abe looked at her intently listening to her even though he already knew most of what she was about to tell. Hellboy looked at her from his seat as well paying close attention after Abe asked her what had happened to damage her so.

"What happened? What left you unable to use a weapon?"

* * *

_Amelia pulled at her uniform shirt collar trying to loosen it. She looked at her partner in the driver's seat of the cruiser._

_"This is the place. Shall we take a look then?" Her partner nodded both of them getting out of the car, and walking up to the door of the house. Amelia knocked lightly on the door looking near the windows to see if she could see anything. "Police Department open up." The two heard a scream from the inside, and her partner reacted quickly kicking the door open so the two could rush inside. Her gun was drawn, and she signaled her partner to check the area opposite her._

_"Clear." She nodded checking in a room seeing nothing and moving on._

_"Clear here too." She walked up to another door that was ajar and pushed it open softly shocked by the sight inside. A large male had a woman at knife point her mouth covered by his free hand, and the knife dangerously close to the woman's throat. "Police, put down your weapon! Now!" The man screamed back at Amelia violently._

_"I'll kill the bitch! Back off!" She waved her partner back stepping back slightly._

_"Hey, just put down the knife. You don't need to do that I can help you out. Make sure you get hardly any time, but you gotta let the lady go." _

_He looked at her wild eyed pressing the knife to the woman's neck making a rivulet of blood seep from her skin. _

_"Shut up! I can't think." She lowered her weapon making a gesture to calm him down._

_"Alright calm down now. Do the right thing man. Just let her go." He looked around frantically, and the woman was crying looking pleadingly at Amelia._

_"She cheated, and she can't get away with it. She's a cheating bitch!" It happened so fast Amelia was barely able to register when he slit the poor woman's throat, and got up charging her with the knife._

_She readied her weapon, and shot before he could reach her. He fell to the floor, and she could see his eyes glaze over as he went limp on the floor. She dropped her gun falling on her backside to the floor in shock. Blood pooled around the man's body, and she was starting to register that she had taken a life. She hadn't just taken one life, but caused the death of another. She hadn't been able to save the poor woman who lay lifeless on the floor. Her partner scrambled to her side holding her face as she spoke to her._

_"Amelia, Amelia are you okay? Snap out of it partner come on." He pulled at his radio keeping it close to his mouth. "This is officer Dodd we need a bus at 334 Keller ASAP. We got a suspect down, and a wounded female."_

* * *

Amelia looked up at Abe and Hellboy her hands shaking visibly, and she wrung them trying to make it go away along with the memory.

"I haven't been able to fire a gun since that day. I just couldn't handle being responsible for the death of two people. They sent me to a shrink for awhile, and eventually that shrink told my captain that I couldn't work anymore. That I had P.T.S.D, and I wouldn't be able to handle weapons." Hellboy looked at her with those piercing golden eyes making Amelia look up at them as he spoke to her.

"You were a cop and you didn't know you might have to use that gun?" She shook her head running a shaking hand through her hair.

"I knew I would have to use it, and I had some pretty weird calls before. Nothing that gruesome, or that haunting before. I had never killed someone before, and that day I killed two."

* * *

Amelia sipped a cup of coffee in the kitchen staring into nothing as she leaned against one of the counters deep in thought. She was hoping that word of her latest mission hiccup wouldn't and didn't reach Manning, and stamp her one way ticket out of the BPRD. She had been so determined to get back on track; to prove herself to every agent here that she was good enough. She was snapped from her thoughts as agent Meyers walked in with a wide smile.

"Congratulations on your first capture Agent Winhart." She rose an eyebrow at him shifting her coffee away from her face.

"My first capture?" He nodded and poured himself his own cup of the warm brown drink standing across from her.

"The shape shifter that you shot. Hellboy's been telling everyone about it surprisingly. I guess he was impressed with you."

She looked at him as if he had started to speak in some dead language before putting down her cup.

"Is that what he's saying happened?" The brunette male nodded again with a warm smile to her, and she gave a non-committal wave as she went to leave the room.

"Thanks Meyers, I better go tell Hellboy his food is almost ready." She was nearly stomping down the halls the strangely shaped key bumping against her hip as she ushered the large metal door open with anger fueled strength. She stepped into the room to see him as he was in the morning; without a shirt and lifting a dumbbell with a cigar clutched between his teeth. He looked over at her with a confused look.

"Dinner time already Pipsqueak?"

She looked at him with a heated gaze crossing her arms across her chest.

"I _don't_ need your pity Hellboy." He stopped his reps to look at her the confusion on his face deepening.

"What do ya mean Pip?" She cocked her hip with a roll of her eyes at him.

"Telling everyone _I_ was the one who took down the shifter. Why?" He let the dumbbell drop stretching his arm before looking at her seriously.

"You needed it from the looks of it. Call it a truce, for now anyway." She let out a huff, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't need your pity truce alright? I'm going to set things straight." He looked at her intensely as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Good luck without the job then Pip. It was fun while it lasted."

She bit her lip as she walked back into the halls rubbing at her arm. Hellboy had been right; they would fire her if they were to hear about her latest flub. She stopped in the middle of the hall with a deep exhaustion starting to make its way to her features. She reached up to touch her face where the bruises marred her skin. She needed this lie, and if she had to take the pity she should lest she lose everything she was working toward. She slumped against the wall stuck between proving herself as an agent and her pride that wouldn't allow her to take such charity. She sighed to herself in defeat her anger dissipating and leaving place for shame. She continued on her walk to the kitchen her heels clicking hollowly against the floor.

She sat in the mission debriefing rolling her pen between her fingers as Manning spoke on and on about what sounded like nothing. Soon everyone's faces turned to her, and she looked up in confusion wondering what was going on.

"Also, congratulations to our newest agent for her first successful mission. Good job not screwing it up, and since you didn't lose Hellboy again add a few more points." Her face colored visibly under the man's scrutinizing gaze, and she could feel her lips squeeze tightly as the confession sat just behind them. She just looked back to her pen and nodded letting a small thank you escape her lips. She could see Meyers and Clay sending her reassuring looks from across the table making her release the slightest bit of tension. She couldn't wait until the day was done and over with so she could forget that Hellboy had ever needed to save her bacon.

* * *

Amelia smiled slightly ignoring the twinge of pain that ran through her face as she looked over at the dark haired girl across from her.

"So Liz, I'm glad you let me come talk to you. I'm actually here to see about you coming back to the bureau." She looked up quickly her eyes boring into Amelia's with skepticism, and shifting uncomfortably in her chair snapping the rubber bands on her wrist.

"I've quit the bureau thirteen times before. Do you think you can say something different that will make me stay?" Amelia crossed her legs and gave a sigh with an unsure smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm not going to promise you that. I'm actually not that good with words, and I don't expect anything today. I don't want you to think after we're done talking that I'm going to ask for a decision because I'm not. I just want to get you thinking about the idea." Liz seemed to calm visibly and nodded to Amelia, and she seemed to be concentrating on the bruising that ran across the side of her face.

"Did you catch what did that to you?"

Amelia was surprised at first but quickly recovered with a shake of her head.

"Unfortunately no, but it's an occupational hazard. So since you seem like you don't really want to talk about the bureau how about we get to know each other? That way I'm not just some Bureau agent making you come back. Ask me anything, and I'll answer it." Liz looked at her for a second as if gauging her sincerity before she nodded crossing her arms.

"Are you normal?" Amelia looked at her for a second in confusion before answering with what she thought Liz had meant by the question.

"You mean if I have any special abilities? No, although as a kid I used to be obsessed with the X-Men. Nightcrawler was my favorite, and I always wished I could teleport like he could." Liz bit at her lip nodding slowly and snapping the two rubber bands again.

"Comic books right? Heroes with amazing powers, and no problems controlling them." She scoffed, and Amelia smiled leaning forward her elbows rested on her knees.

"Rogue was another favorite of mine. She had these great powers that seemed awesome, but she couldn't control them or turn them off. She was my favorite because she was so real, and really all the X-Men had problems with their powers. It didn't make them heroes any less, and in fact I think it made them braver than anyone else. To have these abilities that they couldn't control, but still strive to use them for the greater good." The corner of the dark haired woman's mouth twitched upward slightly, and Amelia smiled back at her knowing that the second meaning to her words was understood.

Amelia looked at her watch, and noticed that a few hours had passed with her and Liz asking and answering questions. Her moss green gaze fell again on Liz, and she smiled getting up slowly.

"Well, I better get back to work. If I'm late Manning might just give me the boot, but I'd like to come by again next week if that's alright with you?" Liz smiled slightly nodding her head, and getting up herself.

"I'd like that." Amelia smiled feeling pride well up inside her knowing that she had successfully gotten Liz to trust and talk to her. After every mistake she had made it was nice to be succeeding at something, and she hoped soon everything about her job would be the same way.

* * *

**Kind of a short boring chapter this time, but I wanted to do the big reveal about why Amelia isn't good with weapons. I also wanted her and Hellboy to get on the same level now so they can possibly try to be friends! I hope you liked it, and I will try to update soon! **


End file.
